Desire
by RevengeLovesCompany
Summary: Zack Fair. He can't control his desire but he's not the only one.   There's a plot and its not all about Lemon and Fluff!    Rated M for: Violence, Language, Other themes and later for Lemon.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything. Just my plot and my oc/s that are not from ffvII._

**Summary:**_ Zack Fair. He can't control his desire but he's not the only one. ((There's a plot and its not all about Lemon and Fluff!))_

_Rated M for: Violence, Language, Other themes and later for Lemon. (Don't wanna give it all away in a rating now P: )_

_A.N: So I had this idea in my head and because of it I can't seem to focus on my other stories right now -Which is a major pain! D: since there chapters are half written and taking me forever to go over correcting because each time I'm like thinking back to this so I've decided to spit it out since it so badly wants to be the forefront of my attention! So enjoy or not whatever :3_

_(P.s I know I use SOLDIER a lot in this chapter but it will only be used this much in this chapter)

* * *

_

**Desire-Chapter1**

He knew he should just turn and leave, he shouldn't keep pining after something he can never have; It is an undeniable fact of life 'I want doesn't mean I get'. There was just something about_ him _though, something that made it so impossible for: His eyes to be torn away, his body to move and leave, his mind to stop making those -sometimes disturbing- fantasy's up as he watched him. Of course on several occasions since meeting the boy he had sat here and watched him, it meant there was no suspicion, people just thought he had taken an interest in the boy's progress.

In truth he had taken an interest in watching the boy's lithe movements, calling him in such a seductive tone he was sure the boy had to be doing it on purpose, as he trained. Of course the fact that he often removed his shirt after the second hour of training was also why he'd taken an interest in watching the boy.

On many occasions, when he first started coming to watch the training session, he had caught the boy glancing over at him nervously. He didn't know why the boy had done so but he assumed it was because he was nervous after all having a SOLDIER watch him train may put across that SOLDIER has an interest in taking him on as a cadet for the exclusive group. That thought was not a total lie, the boy had the skill needed, in fact he was almost as graceful and deadly as the firsts. He had noted this the first time he had glimpsed at the boy training, by accident. However this was not his real reason for watching the boy train, he ha already recommended him for SOLDIER training after the first glimpse (He had taken it as a priority to find out who the boy was straight away after that first glimpse), not that the boy knew yet. No the reason he continued to keep coming back was because of those eyes.

The first nervous glance that ever came from the boy, trapped the newly made first class SOLDIER, those ocean deep blue eyes. They stole his heart and soul. It was undeniable in his mind at that moment (Although that didn't stop him trying) that he was going to become dangerously obsessed with this boy. The shaking, nervous blue eyes had held his for thirty seconds and in that time they managed to pear right into his sole. He shivered, in fear and delight.

Bringing his mind back to the boy at hand rather then his thought the SOLDIER let his glued eyes roam over the boy. He was a fair height, not extremely tall but not short either, just perfect. His legs held most of the length of his height but his torso claimed it's fair share to. Both parts of his body were toned and shaped: Legs muscled but not to the point of disgust or help of a drug, torso showed years of discipline and training yet a balanced waist perhaps teetering the edge of lack of nourishment. Arms showing a gentle care for the muscles gracing it, obvious that they had never been used in a sadistic manner. Allowing his eyes to travel up to and follow the boy's head, blond unruleable spikes (Very similar to his own, self-minded hair) pointing in every direction almost gravity defying. Beautiful clear ocean blue eyes. Thin, deep pink lips. Handsome facial structure guaranteed to make any woman or man fall at his feet. A beautifully pale skin, dusted currently with red from his workout.

He watched as the boy once more approached his sparring partner, a Turk candidate, he noticed from the boys obvious style of movement. Smart move to be familiarising yourself with a deadly friend who could become a foe at any moment, the SOLDIER couldn't help but think to himself. He watch as the boy ducked under and extended arm which had been hoping to meet the blonds face in a punch (They had spar'd with weapons earlier and had began hand to hand) but instead to the other boys surprise the blond threw himself into the fist low at his stomach, meant to distract from the opponent's real attack to his face, as he ducked the arm. When the fist met the edge of his stomach the blonds hand enveloped the wrist in a vice grip and in a movement of such grace, twisted and locked the aforementioned wrist and arm behind his opponent's back.

The blond grinned at his friend "You really make this to easy," he tugged his friends arm a little recieving a groan to show he was in pain "Heh sorry, I get a little carried away" he chuckled nervously and apologetically as he released his friend from the grip. The other boy had purple midlength locks that hung down. Near perfect bone structure. Pearly whites and hazel eyes. His skin was mixed to make a beautiful mocha cover but the boy was scrawny and very tall. He didn't like the way the boy looked at the blond.

"You know it's s'ok cloud," he grinned, turning around to face his blond friend "I wanna be a Turk I gotta learn how to take you down first SOLDIER-wannabe"

Cloud kept his stoic look for a moment but couldn't fight back the grin "Psssh you will never be able to beat me, even if you came close all I'd have to do is bat a few eyelash's and you'd fall prey to me," he winked at his friend, who grinned wider, showing his pearly whites and a slight tinge of pink to his skin.

"Heh get real, you ain't _that_ good looking," the boy chuckled.

"Haha yeah I know but hey means I don't have to put up with confessions all the time," Cloud took on a mocking plead stance and stared at the purple haired boy with wide eyes "Oh Max pleeeeeeeeease, I love you! Consider making me yours, please!" both boys were in a fit of laughter, Max lightly punched Cloud's shoulder. The SOLDIER couldn't help but snicker a little at there antics.

As they regained there composure, although Cloud still looked like a pleading confessor obviously still playing there game, Max smirked down at Cloud "Tch I dunno Blondie you're a bit to...hmmm whats the word...feminine! For me, I like my men to be manly," he grinned as Cloud took on a mock offensive look.

"Are you saying I'm too gay!" he huffed in an overly gay tone, they both chuckled again.

"Yeah," Max stated bluntly, feigning lack of interest. Now quite a few of the boys in the training room were having a giggle at the two boys antics.

Cloud's turn again, mock offense up a level to major mock offence look "Hmph, if that's the case then I guess I'll just have to be more manly," and with that the blond grinned mischievously and darted forward knocking his friend to the floor, play fighting soon ensued of which Cloud was again the winner. He sat on the purple hair boy's waist (More like straddled his waist) and looked down "Manly enough for ya now," he grinned.

Max looked up laughing and nodding his head "Definitely," he chuckled bringing his hands to Cloud's hips. The watching SOLDIER was not happy about that move, he frowned. He didn't want that devilishly handsome boy touching Cloud, what if he -in there antics- actually fell for his friend. He wanted Cloud to fall for him not his purple-haired friend, he realised shortly after that he was being stupid and jealous over something that wasn't his and he couldn't control him. Beside the two were just playing around. His attention back on the seen he watched the purple-haired boy lean up and whisper something in the blonds ear, he strained his Mako enhanced his to hear, it was so quiet "Although...exception...you," the boy, named Max leaned back grinning up at his friend's now blushing face.

Cloud extended a hand and clipped Max around the back of his head "Perv I knew you wanted me," he grinned and wiggled his butt againest the boy "Such a shame...(he raised his voice even louder now) I don't like feminine men, I like my men...manly" the blond threw back in his friend's face and the whole room erupted in laughter.

With the exception of a certain observing SOLDIER who had noticed Cloud blue eyes flicker over to him as he'd spoke the end of his sentence, then watched them turn back to Max. His heart had almost stopped, was the boy hinting at some sort of hidden like for him OR was he letting him know that he knew the SOLDIER liked him in that way. Shaking his head in confusion he let out a sigh and watched as the laughter died down and Cloud helped his friend up.

"So fancy another round?" Cloud asked hopeful and clearly not out of energy yet. The boy was a frackin machine!

Max shook his head, he clearly was tiring "Sorry, can't," he paused and grinned at his friend "Unlike you we don't all have enough energy or self-masochistic will to train all through the night and day like a machine"

Cloud just grinned back then looked around the room, avoiding looking towards the SOLDIER -he noted- with a 'anyone else up for it?' look. He received many 'no' head shakes and a few worded 'hell no I wanna live'. With a sigh the blond just grinned and turned his attention completely on the SOLDIER who everyone knew had been watching him train to see if he was suitable for SOLDIER (at least that's the conclusion most had come to).

Within a few graceful and fast footsteps the blond was standing directly in front of him, looking down. The grin was gone -he noted. "Well what about you, you're a SOLDIER right, it'll be easy" he said it in a challenging tone almost as if he was saying that he stood no chance against Cloud, then the blond quickly added, whilst jerking a thumb over his shoulder "and good for us cadets to observe the standard we need to achieve"

He debated it for a moment looking over Cloud shoulder, a smirk catching his lips at the horrified looks on the face's of the other cadets. He couldn't blame them after all Cloud was challenging a superior AND a mako enhanced man. Looking back up at Cloud's face he noted the waver in confidence as he saw the smirk gracing his challenged lips. "I accept...?" he finished, feigning that he didn't know the boy's name, with a tone demanding he tell him.

"Cloud, and you are?" he asked holding out his hand for him to shake.

"Zack," he replied shaking Cloud's hand and grinning as he stood up, "You know you got a lot of balls challenging a mako enhanced SOLDIER, you're practically asking me to hand your ass to you"

Cloud chuckled, Zack loved the sound, as he took in the raven-haired man. His hair was longing the Cloud's but spiked out in a similarly unruly way. his skin was pale but not as pale as Cloud's. He had a beautiful shade of violet eyes which glowed- Thank you mako enhancements. He noted that Zack was a little bit taller then him and his muscles more defined. Maybe he had picked off a bit more then he could chew. "I'll have you know I fully expect to lose," Cloud said, now grinning up at Zack "However I won't go down without one heck of a fight," Zack saw the fiery light that glimmered in his eyes when he said that and couldn't help but smile.

"If thats the case then I won't hold back,"

"Good," the blond grinned wider now.

As they moved to the center of the room it seemed everyone else moved away to the edges. All the boy's had at least either seen or experienced taking on Cloud- Not something they enjoyed. And everyone knew Zack was a SOLDIER- no one wanted to be on the end of whatever he did, fully aware of how superior and advance he was to them. They expected this to be a good fight ending with a messy Cloud, hopefully salvageable and in one piece.

Zack chuckled as he noted this fact. Cloud also noted but ignored.

Turning his attention back to the blond he was amazed. The boy had gone from grinning and upbeat to a deadly serious face with powerful offensive, defensive stance. How had he managed to make defense look like offense? Zack narrowed his eyes as the boy stood waiting for him to make the first move, he obliged. Rushing forward Zack's hand was met with the vice grip on his wrist, surprised but not completely Zack smirked at the questionable look on Cloud's face like he hadn't expected for it to be that easy. It wasn't.

Zack, unlike Max, twisted Cloud's hand's grip to his own advantage by a simple turning of his own wrist. He watched Cloud narrow suspiciously, Zack was hurting himself to gain the advantage and people thought he was a masochist! unfortunately he didn't get to continue being amused by that thought as pain shot through his own wrist due to the awkward twist and he felt a knee meet his stomach with a powerful force. However he knew that Zack had held back a bit, otherwise that move would have broken Cloud's ribs rather then bruised them. Cloud knew that he was giving Cloud all his non-mako enhanced strength which was surprisingly powerful itself. Cloud had winced when the knee had made contact with his stomach but now he was back on focus and needed to get rid of Zack advantage. His trapped wrist.

With a great deal of force an pain Cloud twisted his wrist further and gripped his nail into Zack's arm. He pulled. Zack felt a sharp pain up his arm and hissed snatching back his wrist from the boy's grip. Narrowed violet eyes held appreciation for Cloud's achievement but as quickly swiped away as Zack brought his leg to wrap around one of Cloud's in a swift movement and lent pressure on his knee.

With a cry of surprise "Aah!" Cloud fell to the ground, having dropped his free knee to force his other free from the leash of Zack's leg. He had done exactly what Zack had wanted and he knew it. "Shit!" he cursed outloud and tore his face to look at the ground rather then Zack as a rough elbow came damn. Cloud had moved to protect his face and allowed for the full force of the elbow to hit the base of his head. The blond cursed again as a few black spots dotted his eyes. He heard gasps from nearby. That was when he opened his eyes and saw that Zack had unknowing giving him an advantage. OK so his next move my be considered a little unfair but hey when you're in hand to hand combat -especially with a mako enhanced 1st class SOLDIER- you use what you got.

Cloud's head was directly in front of Zack crotch and he only noticed when it was to late. The glimmer in Cloud's eye told him exactly what the boy had planned for him just seconds before he felt it. Had it been any other situation Zack would have most likely found that face looking up at him from his crotch as he knelt extremely erotic and would have not been able to hide his arousal from the boy. However the glint in Cloud's eye the moment he saw was not a seductive, gentle or playful one but a sadistic one which fitted with the smirk now gracing his pink lips and he brought his head backwards the smashed it roughly into Zack crotch.

Needless to say Zack felt to the ground, hands glasped over his injured genitals. A loud and pained groan escaped his lips as he cursed Cloud's with a very wide and imaginative vocalbuary. His eyes closed in a tight grip trying to hold back any tears. It felt like the boy had put his entire bodies force into the attack. He heard a few gasps and snickers from around the room. This would not look good on Zack he needed to regain his composure and get back into the fight but he was just in so much damned pain!

It wasn't until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and heard an apologetic voice, that he managed to pull back to reality and control his voice "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to put that much force into it!" the frantic boy paused to take a gasp of air, "I just panicked and used the quickest escape root I could find, I'm sorry!"

The throbing pain still there but dimmed was completely out of his mind as he now focused on the burning in his shoulder where the blond hand lay, He sighed and sat up ignoring the sting of pain as he did "It alright," he grinned at the blond kneeling in front of him and reached out ruffling his head, "If I'd been in your condition in a real fight I would have used the same advantage" he chuckled.

The light in Cloud's eye now simmered back to life a little "I-I.." he looked down still apologetic "I'm sorry," he murmured again, afraid that he may receive punishment for this incident. After all he had challenged him that fought unfairly and possible injured a valuable man. He doubted Zack would really have done that.

"Stop saying sorry," Zack growled out, for some reason when Cloud had been apologising Zack felt like Cloud thought he was less worthy. Like Cloud may have been used to the treatment of being scolded, an maybe even hit Zack noted as Cloud flinched when Zack had brought his hand up intending to scratch the back of his own head. Zack frowned. "Look I'm perfectly OK,"

As if to make a point Zack stood up and did a quick turn then held his hand out to Cloud to help pull him up.

"No frets yeah?" the raven haired man chuckled scratching the back of his head and pulling Cloud up. Cloud couldn't help but think that the face gave him reminded him of a puppy.

Cloud burst out laughing. Zack raised an eyebrow.

"What?" of course everyone knew about the nickname Zack had, even the cadets, so when Cloud had seen how he'd gotten that nickname he couldn't help but laugh. Before he never understood how someone who was supposed to be a skilled fighter and killer could be named such a vulnerable thing.

"Puppy!" Cloud exclaimed pointing at Zack's face as he doubled over in laughter. Zack pouted. The crowd of watching boys just stared in horror, except for Max who broke out laughing at the sight of Cloud. Zack narrowed his eyes at Max but there was no threat in them as he watched the other giggle at Cloud's own hysterics.

"I'm not a puppy!" Zack huffed as Cloud regained his composure.

"Whatever you say," he grinned, then looked over at the big clock on the wall of the training room as his stomach rumbled, "Well Zack it was nice meetin' ya, fun an what not but I do believe the beast has spoken and it demands food" he pointed to his stomach as he said beast. Max strolled over and threw an arm over Cloud's shoulder playfully ruffling his hair.

"Come on then ya great big human Chocobo lets go eat that stuff they claim to be food!" Max grinned and nodded in respect to Zack.

"Later sir," Cloud muttered giving a semi-mock salute as he and Max left the training room and headed for the mess hall along with a few other boys.

Zack had just stood there gawping after them until he heard a voice behind him, "Yo, close your mouth, ya tryna catch fly's? Yo,"

Zack stumbled as he turned around to face the redheaded turk, a faint blush tinging his cheeks at his words "How long have you been standing there Reno!"

Said redhead smirked "Long enough to see you get ya ass handed to ya, yo," Zack blushed again and mumbled a 'shut up'.

"What you doing here anyway?" he finally managed narrowing his eyes at the Turk, who in turn threw his hand's up defensively before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Reno took a long drag on the cigarette and grinned mischievously at Zack.

"Yo, Other then watching that delicious blond hand ya your ass on a silver plate?" It was a rhetorical question, "well of course I'm here to take ya for a drink were ya will tell me about him, yo" his grin as wider and Zack couldn't help but chuckle and nod his head.

"Alright then" he accepted following the Turk out of the training room, and down the long corridor that led to the buildings exit. Zack didn't know why he accepted to go drink with Reno, the guy was like a fuckin machine when it came to drinking, he could drink the ocean dry -if it were alcohol- and still be sober or at least not drunk. This meant that Zack usually over-drank when out with his redheaded friend and since he was on call that probably hadn't been a good idea but oh well.

It didn't take Reno long to find them a 'decent' bar, typically. There were a few of the older cadets out tonight Zack had noticed when they entered the bar. However there were more civilians which he was glad of, the last thing you wanted when you came out was to have cadets saluting you every time they saw you it got, as Reno would put it, downright frickin annoying 'cause nobody likes a kiss ass. Reno ordered their drinks and Zack got them an nice view of the crowd from the chosen barstools.

"So ya gon' tell me about that yummy blond, yo?" Reno asked as he took the stool next to him, facing out to the crowd so they could both 'perv' on the fine specimins in the bar (Basically they were being perverts), and montioned for the drinks to be handed down this end of the bar.

"Yummy?" Zack grinned at Reno's words as he eyed a particularly good looking brunette girl who was dancing with a cadet whose face was out of his view.

"Oh don' play innocent with me! I saw how ya was lookin' after that ass to, yo" Reno retorted also checking out a dancing brunette, who happened to be a cadet.

"Whatever man, he's fuckin hot! I guess I woulda been worried if you hadn't noticed!" Zack chuckled, receiving his drink and sipping it. Banora Vodka. It was definitely a Reno drink. Zack chuckled again at the thought, he was going to be so drunk by the end of tonight. Reno grinned.

* * *

**If You want to, Review. However Im quite happy if you just read it and like it. :3**

_**~RevengeLovesCompany.**_


End file.
